Switch
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What happens if every character except Naruto swapped lives with a relative or teacher? Just how different will Naruto's life and experience will be when he interacts with a different generation of peers and enemies. Naruto x ? Deltabeta26 challenge.
1. Day Before It All Began! Re!

The Switch

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

This is based off of DeltaBeta26's Switcharoo story challenge. And unlike most fics that try to continue Canon as is (some of mine included) with changes, a whole lot of things will change as a result of this. Though certain characters like some Akatsuki members won't be switched for obvious reasons. I also decided to a change a few things like how the teams are arranged as you can't have a lot of major differences if the teams remained the same when it's obvious the characters wouldn't perform the same as if they had in canon.

0

Story Start

0'

Sitting in the classroom admiring his headband was one, Uzumaki Naruto. One just now entering the teen years shinobi who finally had passed the academy and was a certified shinobi of leaf. Uzumaki Naruto was an enigma or sorts in the hidden village of Konohagakure no Sato. It was hard to get an accurate read on the boy whose attitude changed at the drop of a hat. Rumors of the boy having multiple personalities were rampant along with mentions of him being partially insane. Though if there was one thing that was always constant it was that he as full of energy.

''You baka!'' a voice cried out as a fist collided with his head causing the blond to cry out. He turned his head ready to chew out the person in question only to realize it was one Inuzuka Hana, heiress to the clan, and Naruto's crush. She was a year his senior with long chocolate brown hair done in the style of a pony tail an soft brown eyes. On each side of her cheek was the stylized red Inuzuka tattoos not to mention despite her family's reputation of being brash and wild she was surprisingly reserved and feminine, only slipping into a more wild nature when her blood boiled.

''B-But Hana-chan you see it wasn't my fault,'' Naruto began to explain only for Hana to thump his nose.

''You should have known better. I told you about feeding my babies that junk you like to eat. They could get sick. And how could it had not been your fault? You're going to tell me you were being impersonated again?''

Naruto dumbly sat there for a moment when he realized that Hana was talking about what he was talking. Of course no one of his generation knew about the forbidden scroll incident. If word got out that a genin was able to still such an important artifact that would be an immense blow to Konoha's reputation.

''You're right. Totally my fault! How about you let me take me out for dinner to make up for it?'' he asked only to be whap in the face by Hana's ponytail. ''...or not.''

''I already told you Naruto-san I like older men.''

''It's because of my height isn't it?'' he suddenly and emotionally cried out as several people raised eyebrows and looked in their direction.

''Must you two do this every day?'' a rather annoyed young girl their age asked as she looked up from her scroll. This was the Heires from the Hyuuga Clan, Hanabi Hyuuga or as Naruto liked to call her Fireworks. She had short dark hair done in a hime-cut style and was wearing the traditional black version of the Hyuuga clan battle gear where the sleeves cut off a few inches below the wrist and were a bit baggy to allow maneuverability of the hand and arms. It was the same with Hana's shorts which caused Naruto quite the much discomfort if he stayed at her rear too long. Their clothes, dark, and tailored to fit their respective fighting styles.

''Well fireworks must you always try to put me down?'' Naruto responded with a smirk as a growl slipped past Hanabi's lips.

''That's Hanabi-_san, _to you Uzumaki!'' she said with a bit of annoyance.

''I think she's still mad from when you died her hair pink,'' Hana whispered to Naruto who nodded and winched. Never again would be ever let his guard down an angry Hanabi. His nuts still got a bit squeamish whenever he spent too much time around the Hyuuga.

Though elsewhere the fate of the students were being decided at the Hokage monument.

''We have a lot of promising faces this year.'' Announced the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Asuma, The God of Wind and master Strategist as he was referred too. He though his hair had been greying and hisbeard growing scraggy his mind was as sharp as ever.

''First we have, Uchiha Itachi, an Uchiha Prodegy of remarkable skill. The boy could easily be Jounin now, but because of obvious reasons remained in the academy. I think he qualifies for the Apprenticeship program.'' the hokage finished as many voices made numerous suggestions and voiced agreement.

''Hokage-sama if I may speak,'' one voice spoke up over the others. The man in question was infamous throughout Konoha. He was well known mainly due to the fact that he was an outsider. His dark skin immeadetly drew the conclusion he came from Kumo, not to mention his eyes were always hidden behind a pair of shades and the only permanent mark that he carried from his battles was a small scar on his left cheek. ''I would like to request Uchiha Itachi become a Jounin aid alongside my team. I have experience with the Sharingan and with the situation with his brother and all...'' the words were left in the air.

''Indeed...for quite some time I was wondering how to approach you with the situation considering you're...history with the Uchihas.''

''I can draw the distinction between one Uchiha or the other. Besides Itachi isn't safe while he's still alive. Besides the other student I have in mind is another one whose situation I've also dealt with back when I was kumo.''

"Hokage-sama," said one of the Jounin. "This could unbalanced the teams. We have a formula that has been followed the past two decades and have worked out well.''

''Then it's time we changed things up as to not and remain so predictable.''

The Jounin nodded, accepting the silent order to drop the subject.

The same silence filled the academy room as the genin to be were wondering just what there teacher Umino-san was told by the Chunin. Shortly after they were told they were going to be in three-men teams a chunin showed up and told their teachers something.

''There's been a change of plans. Each of you is going to be fitted to a special squad where your abilities will be suited to a certain field. Umino-san then continued throughout the names.

''Team Seven: Hyuuga Hanabi... Inuzukua Hana,'' Naruto lifted his head up at the sound of Hana's name. ''Uzumaki Naruto...with Uchiha Itachi as your Jounin Aid?''

''Whoo!" Naruto let out a loud victory whoop. So Hanabi was on his team too. He could live with that.

But it was evident to everyone else just how unusual the squad pairing was. The number of Kunoichi that past was a minimum in comparison to how many joined the academy and could tough out the training let alone joining for the right reasons so it was almost unheard of for two kunoichi to be on the same team that didn't specailize in seduction. ''Your Jounin instructor is..._oh you poor kids...A_rekurutta Kokurai.''

Hana was probably one of the only ones to catch the instructor's pause. Dread began to fill up inside her gut. She had heard stories about the infamous Raging black lighting and they weren't good. Mainly involving large quantites of alcohol and exploding chipmunks and some bird called a penguin.

"Now, Team Eight: Sarutobi Konohmaru,'' the young brown haired Sarutobi awoke from his dream as a trail of drool dampened his scarf at the mentioned of his name,''Shitaya Moegi,'' the next named belonged to a carrot topped haired girl whose hair was in an unusual style,'' Shibi Aburame,'' the third student was surprisingly quiet and hardly reacted except with a raised eyebrow, '' and Udon Shigemetsu will be assigned to Mitarashi Anko.'' the last of the students an unusually skinny boy with glasses.

Shortly followed was more team announcements, mainly a new generation of InoShikaCho with the rest of the teams being made up of students from regular backgrounds. Not too long after the Jounin-senseis for each squad arrived only for Team Seven to be the last students to remain in the room.

''Aagh! It's been an hour already! Where is he?'' Naruto whined as he kept fidgeting in his seat.

''Perhaps Kokurai-san had important business to attend to.'' Itachi suggested, speaking up for the first time that day.

''Well he's definitely giving off a bad impression if this is the man were supposed to respect and report to as our superior.'' Hanabi added with a bit of a huff.

''Well maybe I should show him what happens when you keep Uzumaki Naruto waiting!" Naruto declared as he decided to prank his teacher.

''Naruto-san, the last thing you want to do is...'' before Hana could finish something shot in through the open room of the classroom. Now normally this wasn't all that unusual in itself, but it was the fact they were on the second story floor. Shortly after the object connected with Naruto and exploded. It was a small explosion, but powerful enough to knock Naruto off his feet and startle the other Genin-hopefuls.

**''...make an enemy of Kokurai.'' **An ominous voiced purred. With a cry the others reacted and turned to the voice to see a large black panther of sorts.

''Holy crap it's a giant talking cat!" Naruto cried out as he made a move to dive behind Hana only to find the Haimaru siblings beat him to it. ''You wimps! How could you guys of all people be scared of a cat!''

''**Funny seeing as you had the same thing in mind.'' **The creature spoke once more as it erupted in a puff of smoke and assumed a human form. The person in question had dark skin and wore a sleeveless black shirt and the standards shinobi outfitted pants. ''I am known as Arekurutta Kokurai. You may refer to me as...Arek-sensei. Why you might wonder? I don't know? The name I surely pulled out of my ass, but it helps conceal my identity even from myself.''

Even the dogs had to fight the urge to raise an eyebrow at this exclamation. ''You all fifteen minutes to meet me at the Desert Shop in the Restaraunt district. Failure to meet there boots you from my team. Ja Ne!"' He said as dove out the window, but not before throwing another exploding chipmunk in Naruto's direction causing the blond to nearly jump through the roof.

''Something tells me that our days of sanity are at an end.'' Itachi responded after the display. If he only knew how right he was.

000

Chapter End

000

Expect a whole lot of plot changes, character development, and a lot of plot analysis, fridge logic, and making funny of general anime themes.

0

Pairing

0

NarutoxHana: Vote 0

Naruto x Hanabi: Vote 0

Naruto x Hana x Yugito: Vote 0

Naruto x Hana x Temari: Vote 0

Naruto x Hana x Hanabi: Vote 0

Naruto x Temari x vote 0

Naruto x Temari x Hana x Hanabi x Yugito: Vote 0

DO NOT SUGGEST ANY OTHER GIRLS! ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS WILL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED!

00

This is the first of three or four challenges by Deltabeta that I decided to partake in.

0

"Switcharoo" 1#

I have no story, I have no presentation. I can only explain this challenge. I don't really remember what initially started this line of thought to get here but it's here and I can kinda explain what the path was like.

I noticed that in every story where naruto is still in konoha and even a lot of the ones he's not that the rookie nine is mentioned quite often but other than boosting his team mate's power as long as they aren't sasuke and sakura and using one of the girls much more often because you want her as the heroin. I noticed that none of them really did anything. That's because no one is interested in them, they aren't the main character in these naruto-centric stories and people already know what they will do in canon therefor no one see's them as important or needed. At the same time however they don't just ignore them and make them all except sasuke and sakura naruto's best of friends that he can tell anything to. Weak people, weak. Anyway, I decided I wanted to replace them somehow, new genin, more interesting.

I wanted everyone replaced so I looked for ways to replace them. The first way was the old used up team swap idea but I remember a good deal of stories where that isn't big enough. Then I thought about my original idea and remembered that all of their skills were very important at certain parts of the story. Here's the challenge portion finally. You must switch them in age and position as a character with someone else, and I made a list. You may not replace the new person's personality with the original's and if they would normally do something different in the same situation as the person they replaced then they will still make that different decision.

List, Notes and Rules.

I made sure the switches each followed one rule. If you can't switch them with a sibling then you must switch with a parent, if not that then at the very least someone extremely similar.

Sasuke ↔ Itachi. Sasuke will be born first and subjected to heavy training like itachi was from the moment he can walk and itachi will be the younger brother. How will this effect both of their personalities, what will happen in key spots such as the uchiha massacre and pre-switch sasuke's path of evil?

Sakura ↔ Moegi. Sakura has no clear family relations mentioned so I have switched her with her disciple from team konohamaru and so must you. She will not suddenly be moegi haruno but she will replace sakura in the graduating class, becoming her age and vice-versa.

Hinata ↔ Hanabi. Sisters make more sense to switch and it will be interesting to see if hanabi will be effected by the kidnapping like hinata was and what a non-kidnapped hinata will be like. Same thing with the other two, they switch ages and places so hanabi is now in the rookie nine.

Kiba ↔ Hana. Kiba will now be the older sibling and hana will now take her place as the third female of team kurenai. ((As a side note it is optional if they are kept with their original partners or start working with their new positions old dog.))

Shino ↔ Shibi. There are few moments where peeks into their personalities are showcased so it will be be interesting to see what you will do with this.

Finally, Team Ino-Shika-Cho junior is switching places with Ino-Shika-Cho senior.

I did not switch naruto with anyone since that would defeat the purpose of having a naruto as a main character story with a thoroughly used rookie nine if he wasn't even going to be in contact with them much.

You may not change the list, these people must be switched in the story and you may not switch any more people.

Filler arcs and movies where members of the rookie nine other than his team were showcased are definitely suggested to be implemented in the story so they may have more "screen time" in a way that shows how this new rookie(s) interacts with naruto and the mission at hand as apposed to the person they replaced.

As long as it doesn't interfere with the details of another challenge and vice-versa you may combine this challenge with another one of mine or one of someone else's.

No killing them off to evade using them.

Pairing, if you pursue it then it is encouraged to be someone that seems easier to use now that was much harder before. His age Hana, Moegi or Hanabi. None of them are seen often if at all because hana isn't really seen much and is always kept at her teenager age and hanabi and moegi would have been considered loli's unless they were aged up which they usually are, but they are still not very important and therefor not desirable for a writer. This has changed as all three of them are no longer at a weird age compared to naruto and now hold much more important positions as apposed to before.

Questions about this and any other challenge are encouraged to be asked if you're confused about anything.


	2. Bell Test Part 1

The Switch

0

Naruto x ?

0

Author's Note

0

This is based off of DeltaBeta26's Switcharoo story challenge. And unlike most fics that try to continue Canon as is (some of mine included) with changes, a whole lot of things will change as a result of this. Though certain characters like some Akatsuki members won't be switched for obvious reasons. I also decided to a change a few things like how the teams are arranged as you can't have a lot of major differences if the teams remained the same when it's obvious the characters wouldn't perform the same as if they had in canon.

As most of you are aware of I planned on updating and doing a chapter for every story. But because of the sheer amount of stories I have, I decided to put that project on hold and post the stories I have. Upon April 10 I will go on another Hiatus and update the stories I didn't get to doing chapters for. Other then that, please enjoy this mass update and to the people who keep on saying put stories for updates this is a huge F.U. I might or might not switch between an old undated story and the new ones. But expect at least one new story project every two weeks. Until then, have fun.

0

Story Start

0

_Shinobi must be able to conceal their movements and hide effectively_. One of the more ingrained teachings in the academy was the very concept of stealth. Weeks was dedicated to this important principle. The one to make the first move, the smart move, would often be the victor. And the important principle seemed to be deeply ingrained into the minds of Hyuuga Hanabi and Inuzuka Hana. It appeared they had been taught quite well, the latter even going as far as using special forest scents to disguise the stenches of her he could easily detect their chakra levels, he couldn't see them at all. They had indeed been _very_well trained. Hopefully it wouldn't take them too long to grasp the meaning of the bell test.

Too bad Naruto didn't seem to be in the mind frame of hiding. He appeared in front of Kokurai.

''You're supposed to be one of Konoha's best right? Let's see how you stand against the future Hokage of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!'' Naruto proudly boasted.

Arekuretta snorted, throwing the blond a look of disbelief.

_'He must be joking?'_ Hana thought as she face palmed while Hanabi muttered, ''Idiot.''

"You know?" Arekurutta began. ''I heard quite a bit about you. I hope you know a goof ball doesn't have much hope against an el...'' Arekurutta promptly trailed off, growing silent.

''H-Hey!'' Naruto huffed, annoyed. ''Don't ignore me. Do you hear me?'' Naruto's questioned was answered with a snore. ''Y-You...you must be kidding.''

_'Did he...''_

_'...just fall asleep?_'' the two Kunoichi also mirrored Naruto's disbelief.

''Temae, don't make fun of me!'' With that being said, he rushed at the man. Despite throwing a punch with all his might, he was stopped cold by Arekurutta's forehead.

What really ticked him off was the fact that the man was pretending to be asleep. ''Stop mocking me!''

_''Rice goes good with milk...''_ he mumbled and continued to snore.

Backing up, Naruto crouch down for a second and formed some hand seals. Tori, Ushi, Inu, Usagi, Hebi. Suddenly a great and powerful vortex uprooted earth and sent the Jounin flying.

From their hiding places, Hanabi and Hana stared in surprise at this. They'd been far from impressed when the fight initially started, now they were quite interested. Hanabi with the aid of her Byakugan could see more of the fight with Hana, and was surprised at what else Naruto was doing.

_'When...when did he learn such a technique?'_

''How'd you like that?'' Naruto boasted.

''You disturbed my nap.'' Arek said from behind Naruto, causing the blond to freeze in shock.

_'I...I didn't sense him at all.'' _Naruto thought.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you," Arek said quietly. ''And now you'll pay for your foolishness.'' the man said as he performed the Tatsu seal. Without so much as a word a vortex of wind formed up around Naruto and launched him into the air. The blond soon found himself flailing wildly and dropping into a lake. ''And now...time for a nice little...'' several shuriken flew over his head, shaving off a few hairs. ''Nap.'' he squeaked.

Several Narutos erupted from the water and began hurling shuriken. Arek merely dodged away and distanced himself from the blond and the lake. ''Kagebunshin...being_ that one and her son _it makes sense you can use the jutsu, but it'll take more then that.'' he said as the Narutos began charging towards him. The man easily dodged their brawler like tactics and dispelled them with sharp blows.

''Then I'll use my new secret jutsu. Rock throw no jutsu!'' Naruto cried out as several Narutos began picking up rocks and throwing them off target, rather badly.

''Did you land on your head?'' the jounin asked in disbelief until the rocks began to glow. ''No...he cou...'' the off mark rocks began to explode one by one. The jounin used his arms to cover his eyes and face as smoke and rocks kicked up._ 'I can't believe I was so careless.' _he thought as he caught the sound of movement from his right. Lashing out to the right he struck the figure through the smoke only for it to be a clone. _''Shit then...'' _before he could finish his thoughts he was rewarded with a fist in the face and another in the gut. But before the bunshins could do more damage, he surprised them with a powerful electrical burst radiating from his body. ''Not bad kid.'' Arek admitted, ''...but the former Raging Storm of Kumo will not be defeated so easily.'' he said as he disappeared in a burst of chakra. One by one each of the remaining Kagebunshin were dispelled before anything could happen. ''Now time to end...'' he was cut off as he was latched onto and held in place by several Narutos.

''Ha! We got you now!'' they shouted.  
><em><br>'What. Impossible? When did they...''_ he paused, his eyes widening as he flashbacked to the shuriken thrown_. 'This boy...this boy is supposed to be academy idiot and prankster?'  
><em>

"Didn't you say 'don't let your enemy get behind you'?" the blondes' asked as he watched the final Naruto jump high into the air. "Good advice, sensei! Get ready to be defeated.'' he said as he began falling down towards Arek.

''Advice number two then. Never celebrate your victory so early.'' Arek remarked as he performed the Kawarimi no jutsu on one of the clones. Once the original and the clones were in place he performed the Ranshinsho technique, using the force of his swing to cleave through the clones, landing the Body Pathway Derangement technique on the original Naruto disrupting the electrical signals from his brain.

''W-What...what did you do to me?'' Naruto demanded as he dropped to the ground. His body refusing to listen.

''It's a medical technique. I never had much aptitude for Genjutsu so I put my finely tuned chakra control into something else. You're not as dim as I thought you would be Uzumaki, but you still have a lot to learn. Fining one's weakness and covering it should always be one of a shinobi's prerogatives, but even then one shinobi alone can not cover all those weaknesses or shinobi tactics. There is, another way.'' he cryptically said. ''Now, to test the other two.'' he said as he happily walked off, singing a happy tune. That didn't last long when he found himself dodging shuriken once more.

''Watch the hair...'' he cried out. Arek dodged out of the way of the strike, maneuvering his torso out of the way of Hanabi Hyuuga's attack. He leaped back, putting distance between them. The Hyuugas may have been acknowledge as Konoha's strongest clan, but even their techniques had flaws. They were rigid, complacent in their ways. So it was time to take her out. He closed the distance between them. He placed a hand on her shoulder and one at her abdomen. His foot came around and swept her legs from under her. With a yelp, Hanabi landed straight on her rear end in the grass. Before he could follow up a cry of Tsuga reached his ears. He found himself dodging four miniature tornadoes as he shushined to the other side of the field.

''I didn't need your help _Inuzuka_.'' Hanabi snobbishly remarked as she stood up and dust herself off.

''Like it or not Hyuuga, we're on the same team.'' Hana snapped back at her.

''Ooh,'' Arek replied in amusement. ''Two this time instead of one? Let's see if you two do any bett...'' he once again trailed off, falling asleep. The two kunoichi decided to make use of the moment and attack.

000

Chapter End

000

Narcoleptic Sensei. Only Kyuubi16 would do some sick shit like this. So REVIEW!

0

Pairing

0

NarutoxHana: Vote 0

Naruto x Hanabi: Vote 0

Naruto x Hana x Yugito: Vote 01

Naruto x Hana x Temari: Vote 01

Naruto x Hana x Hanabi: Vote 0

Naruto x Temari x vote 0

Naruto x Temari x Hana x Hanabi x Yugito: Vote 04

DO NOT SUGGEST ANY OTHER GIRLS! ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS WILL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED!


End file.
